


Throw you into a canal in Venice

by yvizsanlawrent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Jackals, Day 2 & Day 3, Getting Together, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Italy, M/M, Paramilitary AU, Romantic dates, Secret agents AU, Venice, a smidge of angst, fluff-ish, masquerade au, pinning, sakuatsu week 2020, they’re so in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvizsanlawrent/pseuds/yvizsanlawrent
Summary: “Prickly as ever Omi-kun. What are you, a sea urchin?"Dare he say it, Sakusa almost misses that nickname. Almost. A ghost of a smile appears behind his mask as he looks away."I'm not. And stop calling me that." "Don't lie Omi-kun, I know ya like that name" ‘I do, but with your name as mine.’ A treacherous thought escapes his mind again. He pushes the weird feeling away with a snarky retort.“I prefer to throw you over the Rialto and into the canal."Atsumu gasps and places a hand on his chest, as if scandalized. "How violent Omi-omi! You can get caught by that!" Both pretending that Sakusa hasn't thrown Atsumu over a body of water before.Day 2 Tier 1: Masks/HideTier 3: Put an ocean and a river between everybody else, between everything, yourself and home.Day 3 Tier 4: everything!!((UP FOR EDITING SOON!!))
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Throw you into a canal in Venice

**Author's Note:**

> IM LATE FOR DAY 3 I KNOW 
> 
> I never planned to join SakuAtsu Week, but I wanted to make something as thanks to everyone in the community. To all the SakuAtsu content creators, to those on twitter and here on ao3 who pulled me into this ship (yall too many and im too shy but ilysm guys), to everyone in the discord server, and to those who found this ship, thank you so much and I love yall asses.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is my first time writing so please bear with me! suggestions, recommendations, constructive criticisms, comments and all are very much welcome!

The mysterious mouth always kept hidden. The distinguishable marks that adorn him. Seemingly never leave him like an eternal ghost, destined to haunt him forever.  
  
  
Eyes full of mirth behind masks. Mouth the shittiest and best words he'd ever heard come from. Almost as if he can't go a day without being reminded. He wonders if it'll ever stop.

  
💠

  
Out of his peripheral, Sakusa almost didn't see him, given the amount of people currently in the island for the festival. He counts before the man stops a meter away.

  
  
_1_

_  
_ _  
_ _Step_

 _  
_ _  
_ _2_

 _  
_ _  
_ _Another step_ _  
_

_  
_ _3_ _  
_

_  
_ _Stop_ _  
_

  
"What're ya doing,"  
  
He inwardly takes a breath, as a low and lazy voice passes through the cold, crisp air. He absorbs as much as he could of the building's façade in front of him, knowing he won't be able to enjoy it again.  
  
"standin' so solemnly in front of Plazzo Cavalli-Franchetti...."  
  
He exhales as much as he could underneath the layers on his face, a small wisp of hot air escaping then evaporating in mere seconds.  
  
"..... _Surgeon_?"  
  
Sakusa thinks that this won't be the last time they'll meet in these islands, and calling Komori to replace him seems way more pleasant than the chaos bound to happen.  
  
He scoffs, replacing his gaze from palace in front of him to the man on the side. The sun had barely begun to set, but feels like his whole evening is already ruined. "Avoiding the crowds, obviously." He turns to face him, " _Magic_ ," addressing the bane of his existence, "why are you here."  
  
Even in this current situation, they fit in the masquerade, conveniently blending in among the masses of people. His statement monotone as usual, but laced with a secret, a code, no doubt the other expecting the question the moment they saw each other. Said man grins, his features completing the rest of his mask. "Enjoyin this wonderful celebration of course!" His eyebrows twitch, not hiding his displeasure towards the fox-man. He wishes he could just push him into the Grand Canal.  
  
"Question is, why're you here? Ya don't peg me to be someone who enjoys this stuff,"  
  
a pause,  
  
_"are ya?"_  
  
Sly but straightforward and direct, confusing those unfortunate enough who come across him without knowing. Like a magician with hidden cards under his sleeves, except with edges sharp enough to cut you.  
  
"Its none of your business." Sakusa cuts and parries back, side-stepping to leave the area and away from him. _Time to call Komori_.

“O- oi, wait!" The intruder of Sakusa's night calls out, blocking his path physically and verbally. Annoying, loud, whiny voice amidst all the chatter and music. He could just ignore him and continue on his plan, without it further being thwarted by anything.

  
And yet he stays.

  
Sakusa doesn't know what possessed him that moment. He quickly checks himself, his heartbeat, _normal_ , his breathing, _steady_. Does he feel like fainting? _God forbid_. Does he feel like his body is in one place? _Yes_. He doesn't feel any different about his body as he forces himself to gaze down to his reluctant colleague and sometimes teammate.  
  
"Ya asked me first an' I answered yer question. Ya should answer mine too!" With his fox mask covering most of his face, hiding his true emotions and intentions, it was always a hassle trying to decode Atsumu. The only telltale sign from him is the curves and twitches of his mouth and the current pout that he has. Its almost why Sakusa hated being with the fox-masked Inarizaki group. And seeing the group's central tower alone in the sidewalks of a plaza during the Carnivale, his suspicions may end up being more than what he thought.  
  
He shouldn't entertain him, yet he knows how dangerous and cunning the other is when left to his own devices. He answers enough in hopes of satiating him.  
  
"Im on work" "Eh?" Sakusa doesn't see much of his face but thinks that the other male blinked.

“Work at this time oftha year? Of all places ya would go-"

"Like I said, its none of your business, Magic." Sakusa hisses through his mask. "Who'r ya with then? Floor Control?" Atsumu stops to look around, searching for his regular partner. "Is he here?" Sakusa pauses, considering how much information he's willing to say. No doubt both parties would use it to their advantage. "My team is around and arriving, how about you?" He dodges a stream of passing multicolored tourists, each in their masquerade of heavy, stuffy gowns and suits, faces adorned with different masks. "Is Mourn not with you?" "Nah" Atsumu shifts and gazes upon the palace in front of them. From where they are, the palace was hidden by the trees, and is seen best on the other side of the canal with the flags, latticework and windows.  
  
_Strange, but not unheard of,_ Sakusa thinks. The notorious Andromeda Dragons were usually a set, despite how much they bicker between themselves. But he knows to himself the raw power and skill each twin had, and the devastating aftermath they leave in their wake. _Not that they leave a spec of evidence and witnesses behind._ "He's with Arctic and the rest," Atsumu suddenly turning pensive. He had his hand on his own waist, the weight of his body towards Sakusa feeling heavy. He couldn't see Atsumu's eyes, but the line of his lips and posture threw him off. A look he's seen before yet feels his whole body fighting against it. His heart pulsates a fraction too painful, his brows furrow ever more slightly and grits his teeth beneath the mask. "Kingce an' Deflection's finishing up somewhere near. I'm just here enjoyin' the festivites ya know?"  
  
He's not really here for a reason rather than to simply enjoy himself in the merrymaking of the carnival. But he didn't come here alone. They had to carry out their mission. _Interception and Collection_. He wasn't needed anyway. He didn't want to be needed. He never wanted to be part of the company. He wasn't forced, yet had no choice. Too bad they had to make him a central player, an important piece. He wishes Osamu should have been the one, someone more mature, someone not fussy and annoying.  
  
Someone who _isn't him_.  
  
Under his coat and pockets, the items inside seem weigh heavier, as if reminding him of his purpose and responsibility now. The fox mask upon his face suddenly feels overwhelming.  
  
He can already imagine Samu smacking him in the head and Kita-san scolding him coldly. He shivers at the thought.  
  
Atsumu adjusts his mask and looks up to the setting sky. Lights and flags hang over the sky, from building to building, over the cobblestone walks, the canals and bridges. Locals and tourists flaunt and pose, preening and dancing, wearing stuffy masks and clothes for the sake of the event and aesthetic, unaware of what is to happen.  
  
Luckily for them, the masks weren't a problem. Festival or not, it was too dangerous to go out without concealing your identity. Ironically, it becomes easier for _others_ to spot you. Atsumu isn't surprised that Sakusa was able to identify him right away, yet is left wondering why the black haired man would willingly " _work_ " during this time of the year, of all places. He knows Sakusa hates being in crowds, and so deducts his presence during the Carnivale must be something important.  
  
He moves closer to the waters behind him, to the Rio de San Vidal and looks over to the Grand Canal. People in gondolas and vaporetto pass through, the endless nights of music and merrymaking about to start. It's currently day 5 of the celebration, but Atsumu's been here a week before it started. It was an unspoken policy to not arrive at the location as a group to not raise suspicions, and he's sure that Itachiyama did the same. He just simply went earlier wanting to have time and to enjoy himself. A part of him hurts, secretly wanting to have his twin with him and just have fun like normal people on vacation. Even Suna and Osamu weren't with each other, and his ego slightly swells remembering their faces when the orders were given to them.  
  
  
Atsumu looks back at him, the lingering sense of melancholy drifting away, slowly replaced by his usual confident, smug aura. "Coincidence we're here for the same work huh?" "It seems to be, unfortunately." Atsumu lets out a laugh "Prickly as ever Omi-kun. What are you, a sea urchin?"  
  
Dare he say it, Sakusa almost misses that nickname. _Almost_. A ghost of a smile appears behind his mask as he looks away. "I'm not. And stop calling me that." "Don't lie Omi-kun, I know ya like that name" _I do, but with your name as mine._ A treacherous thought escapes his mind again. He pushes the weird feeling away with a snarky retort. "I prefer to throw you over the Rialto and into the canal." Atsumu gasps and places a hand on his chest, as if scandalized. "How violent Omi-omi! You can get caught by that!" Both pretending that Sakusa hasn't thrown Atsumu over a body of water before. It happened once, into a pond after a mission with the rest of the elite Black Jackals when they had gone drinking.  
  
A comfortable silence settles between them, as the sky slowly bleeds orange and turns day into night. He looks at Sakusa from his peripheral and notes his outfit. He surprisingly fits into the Carnivale du Venezia without even trying. A sleek black coat donning his tall stature over layers of clothes, his bony hands, as usual, were covered in black leather gloves. It was nothing new from his usual attire of all black. Except for his ivory white mask and the pale skin that it hides. A profile report appears in Atsumu's mind and regards the person beside him.  
  
Sakusa Kiyoomi. Age: 24. Alias: Surgeon. Affiliations: Itachiyama Company, Black Jackals Squad Team. Success Rate: 87%. Partnerships: Komori Motoya "Floor Control", Black Jackals Squad Team. Health Conditions: Mysophobia, OCD  
  
His mind mentally scans the profile and stops at a certain item.  
  
Identifying Mask: Teardrop Plague Doctor.  
  
Sakusa's mask unfairly cover and show the best parts of him. From the mouth protrudes a beak that acts as a counter to his mysophobia, an inner layer to filter out the air. The only part exposed is his right eye, a large teardrop shaped hole framing his unfairly dark mesmerizing eyes and the pair of beauty marks on top his eyebrow. _Beauty indeed_ , as Atsumu continues to adore the jerk of a man he'd unfortunately fallen for. He wishes he could kiss him, but between the regular surgical masks he wears and the beak of his mask, capturing the pair of lips on his mouth still remains as Atsumu's biggest problem. Not even considering Sakusa's mysophobia.  
  
"Say," he starts after some moments, "do ya think our teams have to work together?" Sakusa looks at him, "Our teams have worked together before." "Ya I know," Atsumu starts walking around the cobblestoned plaza. "I mean, d'ya think we're gonna have to collaborate again?" Sakusa follows him with a frown, not knowing where they're headed. "We don't even know if we have the same mission, idiot." He just chuckles, the horrible, annoying noise gripping Sakusa by the throat, suddenly unable to speak. "Ya know the possibility of that is low right? Besides, both of our companies specialize in different stuff, it would make sense if we were handlin' two different parts of the same mission. Not that it never happened before."  
  
Walking around aimlessly, they reach the foot of the bridge near the waters. "But what is there in a mission that one company cannot handle?" Sakusa counters, finally regaining his voice. "Both of our teams have done more troublesome missions before and ended successfully." They start walking up the bridge of Ponte Dell' Accademia, careful not to get to close to other passerby on the bridge. Atsumu just shrugs, walking beside Sakusa. Throughout the years, the boundaries that he had set had considerably shrinked with Atsumu. Even during this time, Atsumu was the other side, placing Sakusa away from the opposite traffic. He had always respected his boundaries, even as the big fat jerk he was. But he couldn't ignore the longing for Atsumu's touch anymore. The fire on his skin when he gets close, pouring out with more fire with the ever little touches he gets.  
  
They stood on top of the bridge, the evening sky approaching and chasing away the light. A delicate wind blows through, softly ruffling their hair. Sakusa looks at Atsumu's blond hair, swaying with the wind, only to find caramel eyes looking back at him behind a mask. Atsumu smirks, leaning over the bridge. "Enjoy the view?" He rolls his eyes away before retorting, "Better without your mask." Atsumu blinks in confusion before frowning, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Omi-kun." "I'm being honest, asshole." They both stare out into the water, the reflection of their figures mixing in with the sky.  
  
Sakusa hears a heavy sigh beside him. "This would've been such a romantic date ya know, if it weren't for our missions."  
  
  
  
........ _the fuck?_ _  
_  
  


His mind just blanked out after hearing "date" and couldn't be bothered to hear the rest. He feels like all the wind was knocked out of him as he stood there, overly aware and pretending not to feel the warmth of his body and the speed that his heart is going. He thanks his mask once again for hiding his features. Atsumu looks at him, worried about his silence.  
  
"Sakusa?-" "You can worry about that date once we've finished the mission." It was Atsumu's turn to look stunned.  
  
"Wh- wh- what?" Sakusa just glared under his embarrassment and grumbled, "You heard me." He just gaped at him for a few more seconds before straightening up and regaining his composure. "Ok" He had a wide, proud grin on his face, like the one Atsumu has after a successful mission. "Well if thats the case, allow me to give you the date of your life, Omi-kun." Mocking a curtsy as he faces Sakusa, light and shadows mixing, making Atsumu glow. ".....whatever." He sniffs, looking back into the waters.  
  
The city starts to glow as the night settles in, numerous lights reflect upon the Grand Canal as the last traces of the sun disappear. Sakusa regards the words Atsumu said earlier, and with a reluctant heart, he agrees. Despite all the crowds, potential diseases, targets, criminals, smugglers to handle and missions to finish, this _would_ have been a perfect date. _"Put an ocean and a river between everybody else, between everything, yourself and home."_ He recalls his trainer say, when they first started out in their responsibilities. He didn't think much of it back then, but now with Atsumu beside him......  
  
  
......his heart aches with longing.  
  
  
"Omi-kun," he looks, "I want to hold your hand."

  
  
".........Me too."  
  
  
Atsumu just smiles, "Guess that's progress on our first unofficial date, huh?"  
  
He huffs, "Don't be stupid, Miya. We're still both on-" "Can you remove your mask?"  
  
"Huh?" When Sakusa looks back, Atsumu already had his mask around his neck, piercing gold eyes looking back at him, almost pleading.   
  
"Can you remove it?" Atsumu repeats, his voice soft against the night.  
  
He never thought he'd get to see his face so soon, to finally have Miya Atsumu. Not Magic from the Inarizaki Company, not the twin Andromeda Dragon, not his Black Jackal teammate, but the bastard of a guy he'd grown accustomed to and somehow managed to squeeze in a little in his heart.  
  
"I- uh- I mean, if- if yer ok with-"  
  
Time slows as a gloved hand reaches up to gently hold the ivory plague mask.  
  
Almost reverently, like a sacred ritual, _Kiyoomi_ pulls it away from his face, a draft of cool night air lifting his onyx curls. Atsumu is greeted with a pale moonlight face of his dreams and thoughts. Black eyes stark against it like a white canvas, with the two moles decorating his face and  
  
.......and......

  
_Is-_ _  
_

_  
_ _Is he-?_ _  
_

  
"Good enough for you Miya?" His words held uncertainty, with traces of his usual grumpiness and rare delicacy in his tone. But Atsumu was sure that it was the single most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen.  
  
Mouth shaped into a curve, Kiyoomi was smiling, like he was relieved, embarrassed and happy at the same time. A dust of pink bright on his pale face.  
  
Atsumu wasn't even sure he was seeing right. Maybe he'd fallen off the bridge or into a canal. Maybe he blacked out after that night of drinking with the locals. Or maybe he didn't even arrive in Venice.  
  
  
"Miya"

"...... _what?”_ He wheezes out, a little too winded to speak.  
  
His eyebrows did a little weird dance, struggling to find words. Finally, Kiyoomi sighs before averting his eyes from Atsumu.  
  
  


"I- you-" he swallows, "You are not the only one to sit awake until the wild feelings leave."

  
_Oh_

  
A lazy smirk crawls unto Atsumu's lips, as he rests his chin over his palm on the bridge. Heaviness and tension he didn't know existed was lifted from his chest. "Glad to know I'm not the only one huh?"  
  
Kiyoomi looks back at him, eyes softly glaring. Donning the colors of the Inarizaki group, Atsumu looked like a dashing prince, not that Kiyoomi would ever say that. But the maroon suit with gilded gold lines, intricately weaving patterns and the black cloak over his shoulders? It was hard to deny it. Not to mention the lazy smile and soft eyes Atsumu was giving him. He narrowed his eyes,  
  
"If I contract a disease right now, I'll kill you."  
  
Atsumu just raised his hands in mock surrender, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
Before any could say a word, they were stopped by an urgent buzzing sound, vibrating in a pattern. Both blinked and stared at each other, recognizing that buzzing and checking their phones. Atsumu grumbles and curses as he fishes for his phone, obviously unhappy at the interruption. He presses the phone to his ear and drawls out an unhappy greeting.  
  
" _Dafuq is it?"_ _  
_

_'Dove diavolo sei, idiota?'_

Atsumu blinks, suprised at the change of language and tone of voice. He quickly translates in his head and replies back the same way, annoyed.  
  


_'I'm at Ponte Dell' Accademia, near Campo San Vidal. Perché?'_ _  
  
_

He hears his brother sigh in the background, 

_'Everyone's here. There's been a change of plans. Cold orders only.''_ and hangs up the call.  
  
Atsumu drops his hand with a heavy sigh. _So much for a romantic date alright._ He looks over to Kiyoomi who shows him his phone with a message from Komori and snorts. _"Fox collaboration. Meeting at Lido, corner of S. Gallo and L. Marcello. See you there!"_ _  
_  
Kiyoomi huffs out a breath, “Looks like you were right." Atsumu bristles, "M'always right!" He returns his phone, reaches up his neck to wear his fox mask, and Kiyoomi does the same, placing his plague mask back, a serious glint in his uncovered eye. 

"Duty calls." Kiyoomi stands tall in the night, a terrifying doctor, an unyielding force to be reckoned. 

Atsumu's mouth turns into a feral grin. 

“Let’s go.”

  
  
  
The mysterious mouth always kept hidden. The distinguishable marks that adorn him. Seemingly never leave him like an eternal ghost, except said ghost becomes corporeal in the form of the man beside him for eternity. Somehow, its always been what he’s wanted.  
  
  
Eyes full of mirth behind masks. Mouth the shittiest and best words he'd ever heard come from. Almost as if he can't go a day without being reminded. Now he doesn't seem to mind seeing him everyday forever.  
  
  
  
  
💠  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, yuck."   
  
Deflection looks up to the source of voice. "Is there somethin' wrong?"  
  
He spots Mourn seated near the window. With a face of disgust, he groans, muffled by the hands on his face. "He's gonna be extra fuckin' unbearable now."  
  
_Huh?_ He blinks, moving closer to look out the window with the others, searching for the cause of his boyfriend's problem.  
  
  
  
"Ah."  
  
  
  
In the back, Deflection could hear someone laughing on the floor, a bunch of people paying and placing new bets, as well as his boyfriend's continuous groaning beside him.  
  
  
"What's happening?" He looks over and sees Arctic and Kingce approaching. He cracks a smile and jabs a thumb towards the window.  
  
  
"They're here."

**Author's Note:**

> I magically pulled this out of my ass in 4 days. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Suggestions, recommendations, constructive criticisms, comments and all are very much welcome! 
> 
> Im on twitter currently @/yvizsanlawrent (formely deathbyhaikyuu) join me shout shit about hq and sakuatsu


End file.
